<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Чудеса by sir_niramas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260172">Чудеса</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_niramas/pseuds/sir_niramas'>sir_niramas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Figure Skating RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Doomed Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:40:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_niramas/pseuds/sir_niramas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Влюблённость Макара Дима методично распинает, сам того не понимая; Макар ищет, с чего начинать новую жизнь, новую влюблённость, и как сохранить себя в такое время.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dmitri Aliev/Alexander Samarin, Makar Ignatov/Artem Lezheev, Makar Ignatov/Dmitri Aliev</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Чудеса</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>фик из двух частей - до нового года, после нового года. "до" писала моя соавторка без акка на ао3, "после" - я.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Саша плечо трет раздраженно — кожу жжет болью вторую неделю. Прямо под маленькими лезвиями, выведенными тонкими черными линиями на светлом.</p><p>Сашка ко врачу ходил два раза уже, но оба раза ему сказали, что метка ощущаться не должна, и все это психосоматическое — не по-настоящему. У него в голове всего лишь. Бывает такое. Волнуетесь много, молодой человек, я вам успокоительное выпишу, поможет. А кровь — ну что кровь? Сами во сне расчесали. Все с вами в порядке, не задерживайте очередь.</p><p>От успокоительного усталость наваливается неподъемно-тяжелая, и сонливостью вязкой сковывает, а плечо как горело, так гореть и продолжает. Саша его бинтами заматывает, чтобы не тереть во сне, не раздражать еще больше. Злится — угораздило же родиться с такой дурацкой меткой. Лучше уж цветочки — хоть и выглядит по-девчачьи, но не болит, не задевает острым по больному-воспаленному, нервы не цепляет.</p><p>У Женьки вон солнце — греет, когда отопление отключают, Саша спрашивал недавно. А Миша свои звезды и не чувствовал почти. У Жени с Мишей вообще все легко, их солнце и звезды подходят друг другу невозможно, нереально-прекрасно, и во взглядах их, в улыбках, счастье прорывается — яркое, теплое. У них, пальцы и души переплетены, у них — дыхание одно на двоих, сердцебиение одно на двоих и жизнь одна на двоих тоже.</p><p>У Саши — раздражение, боль, последняя упаковка бесполезного успокоительного, и кровь через бинты проступает ярким пятном — дернул плечом неосторожно, растревожил старые царапины.</p><p>По сердцу, сверкнув остро, режет, словно лезвиями этими, — пустотой, странным одиночеством, приглушенной тоской. Саша встречи с соулмейтом не ждал никогда, не видел в этом смысла. Не видит все еще — но если она или он, не важно уже, остановит то странное, непонятное, что с ним происходит, то встретиться бы поскорее.</p><p>Саша на уроках сидит с трудом, не понимая ничего, в туман жжения и легкого покалывания кутается. Боль словно истончилась, легче стала, но мысли все равно сбивает, внимание рассеивает.</p><p>Саша выпавшему снегу, новогодним украшениям, отовсюду пестрящим, громкой радости, прозрачным эхом доносящейся — раздражается.</p><p>Саша от пустоты в сердце, пустоты вокруг — устал.</p><p>К Саше спасение приходит неожиданно — глаза отводит смущенно, волосы взъерошивает, рукав рубашки закатывает до локтя и показывает — пластыри, прямо на сгибе. Два — как лезвий у Саши.</p><p>— Я заметил вчера в раздевалке, когда ты перебинтовывался. Я подумал, может… Если нет, то ладно, — сбивается, смотрит осторожно, и Саша видит — у зрачков светится неуверенной, отчаянной решимостью.</p><p>К Саше спасение приходит — вспыхивает в разноцветных огоньках гирлянды, в вечернем свете фонаря, в чужих глазах. Боль, воспаленное раздражение уходят, растворяются в мимолетных прикосновениях, в легких поцелуях, в счастье — тихом и светлом.</p><p>*</p><p>Сашка Диму в стену кафельную вжимает всем телом, перехватывает запястья, губами тычется беспорядочно — в шею, под подбородок, в губы наконец. Шепчет что-то жарко — и Дима улыбается, глаза прикрывает.</p><p>Макар от двери отступает на ощупь, тихо, так чтоб не услышали, не заметили. Шею сзади трет, усмехается.</p><p>Ну да. А ты чего ждал?</p><p>Давно же ясно было — Димкины пластыри с его россыпью мелких цветков незабудок не совмещаются совсем. Но ведь бывает же так — что не с соулмейтом?</p><p>Не в его случае, значит.</p><p>С последнего урока уходит — видеть неприлично счастливого Диму тяжело, а еще шею болью легкой, призрачной, но ощутимой, простреливает поминутно. На крыльце школы замирает — запрокидывает голову навстречу падающему снегу. До тридцать первого декабря ровно неделя.</p><p>Стоит ли надеяться на новогоднее чудо?</p><p>Незабудки на шее прорастают осторожно, под кожу пробираются медленно, но упрямо, разрывают тоненькими корешками переплетение нервов-сосудов. Не по-настоящему, конечно же. Всего лишь в его голове.</p><p>*</p><p>Классы в кудровской школе общеобразовательные, а значит, в одиннадцатом классе — самом тяжёлом для Макара — предполагается три часа химии. Он смотрит на расписание после линейки, хмыкает и поправляет колокольчик, приколотый к пиджачку; химия — не его любимый предмет, но химичка у них хоть куда. Мировая женщина — они с ней на короткой ноге, и Игнатову даже не стыдно иногда обращаться к ней с просьбами. Даже на «извините пожалуйста» она откликается без обид.</p><p>Мировая женщина год жаловалась на то, что у неё нет лаборанта. Второго сентября она же, сияя улыбкой, представила Артёма Сергеевича Лeжeeва — забавного, обаятельного, немного нескладного и немного уставшего (наверное, он по жизни такой) — и у Макара что-то дёрнулось: будто бы подпалили фитилёк, и яркие искры сожгли всё внутри.</p><p>Он пытается отдышаться, выбежав из класса; щеки пошли жаркими пятнами, целое поле из незабудок, будто бы веснушек на его коже, просыпается вновь. Это уже забытое ощущение: ему было больно в июне, когда они с Сашкой и Димой прощались; Дима жал ему руку, обнимал, хлопал по плечу. Обещал писать — каждый маленький цветочек был вымазан сукровицей, сердце щемило ужасно, каждого сообщения, каждой жалкой буквы ждал, как второго пришествия. Дима поступил и прекратил писать, ожидаемо, он постил счастливые фотографии в инстаграм, и Макар мог поспорить — утром он снимает с футболки короткие рыже-русые волосы и готовит яичницу из четырёх яиц. Те полгода, которые они с Самариным провели бок о бок, рука об руку, Макара сломали, растерзали, и долго он собирал себя по осколкам, долго заделывал выпавшие детальки; но апатичные, дикие дни закончились, и вдруг он вновь почувствовал себя живым. С глаз долой — из сердца вон.</p><p>А сейчас Игнатова как будто распинают: медленно и методично; обрывают связь с первой влюблённостью, и замещают её этим дурацким желанием как-нибудь зайти в лаборантскую и понаблюдать за Артёмом. Дверь кабинета скрипит, он возвращается на место, встрёпанный, с расстёгнутым пиджаком и верхними пуговицами рубашки. Пальцы уже сухие, как будто в красно-рыжей акварели — растёр свои метки до боли, до крови; не сцапать, не содрать, дурные, бесполезные — да и чёрт с ними. Игнатов облизывает пересохшие губы, старательно игнорируя зуд.</p><p>Химичка называет нового лаборанта Артёмом Сергеевичем, приобнимает, просит любить и уважать — кажется, это стандартный ритуал приветствия. Артём Сергеевич — студент-заочник, конечно же химик, смущается, рассматривает класс, голос у него оказывается смешной; он упирается взглядом в Макара, тот смотрит в вытяжной шкаф сконфуженно — ну кто просил драму устраивать? — и отворачивается.</p><p>Артём забавный. За пару недель в лаборантской прочно селятся две книжки (одна по учёбе, вторая — так, почитать), его драный халат и перчатки. Иногда химичка просит его приготовить нужный раствор на демонстрацию или поджечь что-нибудь — Макар из вежливости не спит и наблюдает, как летят искры от очередной горки цветной соли, либо как прозрачный раствор в колбе окрашивается в яркий сине-фиолетовый цвет. Информатик школу оставил или что-то у него не срослось с техникой — Макару в общем-то плевать; но печатать и копировать теперь можно только у Артёма Сергеевича в лаборантской. Чёртовы тесты Игнатов относит к нему и ждёт, когда отпечатаются всей пачкой.</p><p>— Эй, Макар, — Артём закрывает крышку ксерокса и придавливает ладонью, — как успехи?</p><p>Зуд во все плечи отвлекает внимание от вопроса; школьник трёт виски и приподнимает взгляд. Если заболит — будет очень плохо; голос у Артёма Сергеевича негромкий, успокаивающий, Макар акает на автомате, ему терпеливо повторяют вопрос.</p><p>— Да так, — он вымученно улыбается, — решаю потихоньку.</p><p>— Куда поступаешь? — Артём методично перекладывает листы, и его ловкие руки подхватывают скатившуюся со стола ручку.</p><p>Макар разглядывает банки в раскрытых шкафах, бутыль с дистиллированной водой; несколько висячих колб с разнообразными краниками, пробирки вниз горлышком на сушилке.</p><p>— Я на журналиста хочу, — смущённо улыбается.</p><p>— Уедешь отсюда, да?</p><p>Бумага с жужжанием вылезает в пластмассовый лоток.</p><p>— Да вряд ли, — он трёт затылок, шевелит плечами и чувствует, как рубашка прилипла к ним, — здесь же тоже круто. Что мне в Москве делать?</p><p>Механизм всё ещё жужжит. Химичка в столовой. Урок плывёт потихоньку — одиннадцатому «Бэ» есть чем заняться и без него, и без тестов.</p><p>— Учёба, работа, свадьба, — Артём пожимает плечами.</p><p>— Скучно.</p><p>Лаборант кивает и ищет очки на столе.</p><p>— В Питере это тоже есть, — добавляет Игнатов, поднимаясь с табуретки.</p><p>Сейчас в лаборантской «Органическая химия» и первый том «Войны и мира»; Макар замечает и машет рукой в сторону двух книг. Артём опережает вопрос.</p><p>— Я не читал Толстого в школе. А сейчас что-то втянулся, сам поражаюсь, — он поправляет халат, поднимает крышку ксерокса, закрывает сборник тестов и вручает его Игнатову; смотрит в глаза; между ними стекло очков.</p><p>В очках Артём другой: почти доктор химических наук; горящие прищуренные глаза, внимательные, цепкие. Макар укладывает руками отросшую чёлку, поднимается — шуршит рубашкой — протягивает руку за тестами. Кажется, на плечах сильно накровило: ткань прилипла, и резкое движение оказывается болезненным. Почему-то кровь просыпается лишь на уроках химии — Игнатов долго гуглил, что могло бы спровоцировать, но ничего не нашёл.</p><p>Ну, спасибо, что не выше — вызвало бы много вопросов. В прошлом году на расцарапанную в хламину шею пялились все, кому не лень. Сейчас он привык к некрасивым розовым разводам на спине — но это было не страшно. Всем было по большому счёту плевать.</p><p>— А я читал, — неловко улыбается, — летом. Классно написано, только тяжеловато, я едва сдержался чтобы не пропускать по пол-страницы.</p><p>Ага-ага. И над Болконским носом хлюпал, потому что Наташа проебала человека с её меткой. Всё боялся, что тоже проебал и больше никогда не найдёт. Чёртовы незабудки!</p><p>— Спасибо! — Игнатов проходит мимо и выжимает из себя последнюю улыбку на сегодня; боль крошит кожу нестерпимо.</p><p>— Стой.</p><p>Рука мягкая, тёплая, прижимается ровно меж лопаток, где не распустились ещё мелкие цветочки, нарисованные рукой неумелого мастера; рубашка сегодня как назло тонкая, и, наверное, ему сейчас очень не повезло – будет замечен, подвергнется допросу с пристрастием: откуда кровь, откуда грязь… Макар сжимается внутри, как будто перед ударом.</p><p>— Подрался с кем?</p><p>— Да бросьте, — он делает шаг вперёд, ладонь соскальзывает, ощущение тепла сменяется стальной болью. — Я не задира. Оно как-то само.</p><p>— Тебя проводить в медпункт?</p><p>— Сам справлюсь, — Макар сжимает сборник в одной руке и стопку листов во второй; хлопает дверью и бежит по коридору, затем по лестнице к кабинету.</p><p>Он уже научился ходить так, чтобы не было видно красных пятнышек на плечах и лопатках — благо, был выше почти всех одноклассников. Но вот с Артёмом Сергеевичем не рассчитал, расслабился — и вроде даже не сильно жалел: его касание, тёплое, аккуратное, будто бы вылечило всё на пару секунд.</p><p>Макар сам, по-другому, открывает дверь в лаборантскую через месяц таких посещений; его застают врасплох: темно, сухо, тихо. Артём свернулся за ноутбуком; свет от лампы отразился в куче склянок: синих, розовых, зелёных.</p><p>Это та же самая лаборантская.</p><p>Тот же самый Артём, его же тетради, его же поле деятельности — его просто никто не отвлекает. Двери не скрипят, Макар шагает тихо и присаживается у стены каморки на табуретку; выглядит, как шпион из популярных блокбастеров.</p><p>— Артём, — он начинает, не зная, обращаться по имени-отчеству или как пойдет.</p><p>Всё же они общаются как друзья, верно? Старший товарищ, младший товарищ. Нормально. Почти как он сам когда-то с выпустившимся Димой.</p><p>Лежеев вздрагивает.</p><p>- Здравствуйте, Макар Денисович, - он вытягивает ноги и оборачивается. – Что вас привело ко мне?</p><p>Это был странный сюрприз; да и чего греха таить, Макар сам был не в своей тарелке; но он должен был, обязан был узнать, что ему пригляделось. На днях он увидел, как из-за ворота футболки Артёма выглядывает чёрный ободок татуировки – ровно посередине, на шее, на этой выпирающей косточке, и исследовательский интерес, и череда совпадений, и эта чёртова кровь, которая вдруг остановилась когда-то от его касания, и боль, которая прошла.</p><p>Давайте начистоту, Макар был исследователем. И он не мог оставить это без внимания.</p><p>А ещё он не мог сформулировать свои вопросы и желания.</p><p>- Я просто хочу увидеть вашу метку.</p><p>- А, - Артём вздыхает. – Интересно, что же вас к этому привело.</p><p>- Инстинкт учёного, - Игнатов ведёт плечами; по позвоночнику разрастается знакомое жжение, и он сжимает руки в замок, чтобы не сорваться.</p><p>- Тут ничего интересного, - Артём поправляет высокий ворот водолазки, тянется к телефону. – Извини, конечно, шоу с раздеванием не будет, но…</p><p>Он долго-долго листает галерею, вглядывается, облизывается, находит, показывает.</p><p>- Я, кстати, думал, что эта кровища у тебя… Ну, раз уж мы говорим о метках. Кровища от метки. Да. Сочувствую – расположение не из приятных.</p><p>Макар угукает, рассматривая рисунок на экране. Мда.</p><p>- А что это? – задаёт он закономерный вопрос. Абстрактное мышление решает помахать ручкой, попрощаться и уйти далеко-далеко – это просто куча вогнутых и выпуклых линий. Как рыбка, только корявая. Что здесь надо увидеть?</p><p>- Не поверишь, это НЛО.</p><p>Они смеются. Ну не может быть такого, чтобы Артёму не было интересно, чтобы он не выяснил.</p><p>- Ладно, шутки в сторону. Я говорю тебе, что у меня, ты говоришь мне, что у тебя с кровью на плечах.</p><p>Выгодная сделка.</p><p>- Это ваза, - лаборант хитро улыбается, - я вообще всё детство гадал, что это за чертовщина. А оказалась ваза: ещё и с отбитым осколком, видишь? Понятия не имею, что это; меня даже к гадалке водили, типа, будущее увидеть, она в итоге помахала травами и ничего не увидела. Смешная ситуация вообще получилась.</p><p>Макар издаёт нервный смешок.</p><p>- У меня незабудки.</p><p>Артём Сергеевич наклоняет голову, хмурится. За его метаморфозами забавно наблюдать: он приоткрывает рот, у него округляются глаза и брови слегка приподнимаются.</p><p>- Прямо-таки незабудки? – он поднимает очки на переносицу.</p><p>- Прямо-таки, - подтверждает Макар.</p><p>Сердце ухает в груди почти как после кросса по сентябрьским улицам.</p><p>- Не болит сейчас?</p><p>- Болит, - упаднический тон не добавляет ему баллов; в голове борются две мысли: вот бы попросил потрогать, вот бы не просил потрогать; обе одинаково сильные, и, кажется, его разорвёт.</p><p>- Я могу помочь?</p><p>Это напоминает игру «Что? Где? Когда?», потому что все вопросы непонятные, ответы неубедительные, Макар здесь лишний, он проиграет, а этот суперблиц ему точно не взять. Он кивает.</p><p>Артём придвигается ближе.</p><p>Артёмова рука трогает его плечо.</p><p>Куча стеклянных пузырьков на фоне играют бликами от настольной лампы.</p><p>Макару становится легче, и жар, и боль, прочно впившиеся в позвоночник и узоры на плечах, уходят медленно-медленно; звенящая голова успокаивается, и открывать глаза не хочется.</p><p>Интересно, так могут делать все?</p><p>- У меня тоже болит, - Артём приподнимает уголок губ, Макар избегает смотреть ему в глаза. – Притронься, пожалуйста. Самый низ, шея, сзади.</p><p>Макар прикасается – они сидят почти в обнимку.</p><p>Они творят волшебство.</p><p>И, кажется, они больше не одиноки.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>